


Игрушечный медведь

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минерва позволяет себе предаться мечтам прямо во время урока трансфигурации. Альбус посредством легилименции все видит и находится в легком замешательстве</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игрушечный медведь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фест редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке № 2: Альбус Дамблдор/Минерва Макгонагалл. D Минерва позволяет себе предаться мечтам прямо во время урока трансфигурации. Альбус посредством легилименции все видит и находится в легком замешательстве.

Утро Альбуса Дамблдора началось с неприятного запаха горелой древесины. Вскочив с кровати, он успел увидеть, как на столе быстро догорает игрушечный медведь, печально помахивая флажком в пока ещё не задетой огнём лапе, а рядом восседает с победоносным видом Фоукс. Отчего его феникс так невзлюбил подаренный коллегами из Дурмстранга будильник, Дамблдор не понимал, но после того, как в первый раз Фоукс откусил медведю голову, во второй – выбросил его из окна, а в третий – подсунул кошке завхоза, – Альбус убедился в серьёзности конфликта. А теперь, глядя на горстку пепла на столе, Дамблдор, усмехнувшись, подумал, что Фоукс всё-таки добился своего. Внезапно заметив, что на столе ещё что-то едва заметно тлеет, Альбус взмахнул палочкой, а через секунду уже поднимал со стола намокший вчерашний номер «Ежедневного пророка», с первой страницы которого вечером довольно улыбался захвативший очередную страну Геллерт Гриндевальд. Теперь же он, лишившись уха и части волос, гневно взирал с колдографии на стекающие капли воды. Мимоходом отметив антидурмстранговские настроения Фоукса, Альбус с неким злорадством подумал, что в таком виде Гриндевальд вовсе не кажется привлекательным, но тут же ощутил, как совесть, объединившись с чувством долга, вновь начала решительное наступление на другие, более глубинные, а посему плохо контролируемые эмоции. В конце концов, устав от этой, вспыхивающей с каждой новой победой Гриндевальда, борьбы, разум, смалодушничав, приказал всем чувствам замолчать, и Дамблдор, взглянув на часы и обнаружив, что уже опоздал на завтрак, поспешил на занятие.

Ещё с тех пор, когда он, собираясь сказать, что научился управлять стихийной магией, ворвался в лабораторию отца, сшиб котёл с каким-то зельем, а потом, упав в образовавшуюся лужу, целый день переливался всеми цветами радуги на радость Аберфорту, Альбус Дамблдор решил, что появление должно быть не только внезапным, но ещё и эффектным. И теперь он, сделав вид, что не заметил, как лихорадочно распихивает по карманам последние шпаргалки застигнутый врасплох Прюэтт, слегка краснеет Макгонагалл и быстро-быстро пробирается к своему месту Гринграсс, взмахнул палочкой, и между рядов поплыли пергаменты с заданиями на контрольную. Убедившись, что все приступили к работе, Дамблдор подошёл к окну и, сняв очки, задумчиво наблюдал, как размывается перед его глазами линия горизонта, а в сторону совятни движется маленькая чёрная точка…

Через десять минут Прюэтт, увлечённо переписывающий формулы превращения человека, обнаружил, что дальше идёт рецепт яблочного пирога – безусловно, вкусного, но совершенно бесполезного на трансфигурации. Ещё через пару минут соседи Розье, удивлённо перешёптываясь, смотрели, как, быстро перебирая внезапно появившимися ножками, улепётывает его шпаргалка. Когда же вырвавшиеся из карманов Крэбба крошечные листочки бумаги, явно перепутав время года, стройным клином полетели на юг, немногие смогли сдержать смех.

Альбус, зная, что Минерва никогда не списывает, быстро скользнул по сознанию Макгонагалл и хотел было заняться её соседкой по парте… И тут же забыл и про соседку, и про контрольную. Нет, Альбус, конечно, видел иногда себя в мыслях учеников. Но даже он, танцующий канкан в центре Большого зала или после страстных признаний ведущий под венец очередную романтичную барышню, так сильно не впечатлял. Потому что целующимся с Геллертом Дамблдор себя не видел никогда, за исключением, пожалуй, того случая, когда они перед зеркалом… Впрочем, в мыслях ученицы точно никогда. Однако, сейчас опешивший Альбус наблюдал, как в фантазиях Макгонагалл он уже начинает раздевать Гриндевальда, словно сошедшего со вчерашней колдографии из «Ежедневного пророка». Заметив на оголившемся плече Геллерта родинку, Дамблдор недоумённо начал вспоминать:

«У него не было там родинки. Или была? Вот под лопаткой и над правой ягодицей – точно, а на плече…»

Мысленно добавив пункт «выяснить, была ли родинка» в длинный список причин для дуэли с Гриндевальдом, Альбус, увидев, что рука воображаемого его уже скользнула в трусы, зажмурился, разорвал контакт, и, надев очки, стал чересчур бодро расхаживать между рядами, чем ещё больше удивил учеников. Время от времени он поглядывал на Минерву, которая с привычным бесстрастным выражением лица что-то быстро писала.

В конце концов Дамблдор не выдержал и снова оказался в сознании Минервы.

«О, а вот так мы не пробовали!», - вспыхнула короткая мысль, а в следующую секунду Альбус уже был вынужден отвернуться к доске и увлечённо начать рассчитывать формулы для трансфигурации Хогвартса в спичку. Дойдя в подсчётах до четвёртого этажа, Дамблдор успокоился, а наполовину трансфигурированный в его мыслях Хогвартс меланхолично покачнулся и рухнул.

Тем же вечером, при проверке контрольной Макгонагалл, перед его глазами вместо формул и пространных описаний трансфигурации почему-то постоянно всплывали картинки с изображением другого, куда как более интересного процесса. В итоге Альбус, удостоверившись, что всё и так правильно, решил уделить немного внимания и себе.

Следующие несколько дней он старательно подавлял желание снова применить легилименцию к Минерве. Но когда на одном из уроков она вдруг посмотрела на него, смущённо улыбнулась и тут же отвела взгляд, Дамблдор уже не смог сдержаться. Утешив себя тем, что ему, как декану, положено беспокоиться не только об успеваемости, но и о психологическом состоянии учеников, и решив, что это ради блага Макгонагалл, Альбус проник в её сознание. И лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что за ужином, когда его взгляд невольно падал на слизеринский стол, и он видел, как красивый черноволосый юноша медленно облизывает ложку с пудингом, Альбус тут же вспоминал, как на сегодняшнем уроке трансфигурации этот юноша облизывал кое-что другое, а Дамблдор гладил его по нежной белой коже… Поэтому теперь Альбус старался лишний раз не встречаться с ним. Том Риддл же, избавившись от контроля Дамблдора, поспешно направился в сторону женского туалета на третьем этаже.

К фантазиям со Слизнортом Альбус отнёсся уже куда как более спокойно, а совместное пятничное обсуждение последних новостей окончательно убедило Дамблдора в том, что даже распитая бутылка медовухи не в состоянии вынудить его воспринимать Горация как-то иначе, чем друга. К тому же, не в обиду Горацию, но полные мужчины его никогда не привлекали.

Завхоз и лесничий заставили Альбуса задуматься о странном вкусе Минервы, но рейвенкловский охотник в душевой вмиг исправил ситуацию, и Дамблдор решил, что зря он так пренебрежительно относится к квиддичу, и даже сходил уточнить, когда ближайший матч с участием сборной Рейвенкло. Просто так, на всякий случай.

Минерва, Минерва… Альбус всё чаще и чаще ловил себя на том, что его беспокоят не фантазии своей ученицы, а она сама. Казалось бы, вполне логично, что его больше должны волновать подсмотренные страстные объятия со старостой школы, но вместо этого он пытался понять, почему Макгонагалл грезит о таких вещах, почему выбирает ему именно этих партнёров, почему, в конце концов, просто не представляет себя с ним. За такими размышлениями он практически перестал думать о дуэли, и Гриндевальд на колдографии, в очередной раз учудивший что-то в Европе, хмурился всё больше и больше, покрываясь пылью в дальнем углу стола.

Неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы в один прекрасный солнечный день Альбус не застал себя в крайней недвусмысленной позе с Николасом Фламелем. Нет, Дамблдор, конечно, считал, что любви покорны все возрасты, и вообще свято верил в это великое чувство, но пятьсот с лишним лет разницы напрочь убивали все романтические устремления, да и вообще Фламель был до сих пор для него кем-то вроде мифического небожителя. Но так или иначе, а сегодня вечером он намеревался серьёзно с Минервой поговорить.

 

Альбус уже час ходил кругами по кабинету и старался придумать, как лучше перейти к интересующей его теме. Пригласить Минерву труда не составило, благо повод для разговора был – дальнейшее обучение трансфигурации под его, Альбуса Дамблдора, руководством. Но если свой предмет Альбус мог обсуждать часами, то вот к лекции о взаимоотношениях полов он был не готов. И не только потому, что все его взаимоотношения длились ровно два месяца, а всё остальное время были случайные взаимоудовлетворения. И даже не потому, что у него были отношения исключительно с мужчинами: по идее, в этом их вкусы с Макгонагалл вполне совпадали. Дело в том, что Альбус в принципе не мог ни с кем обсуждать такие вещи. Нет, он, конечно, иногда рассуждал о любви в целом, безо всякой конкретики. Он вообще любил говорить довольно неопределенно, предпочитая, чтобы слушатели сами сделали необходимые выводы. Проблема заключалась в том, что в этот раз отделаться общими фразами было нельзя, потому что в богатстве фантазии Макгонагалл он уже убедился, а как она воспримет «великую силу любви» с её воображением, Дамблдор предпочитал не проверять. Впрочем, и её реакцию на фразы навроде: «Вам лучше фантазировать о двух молоденьких мальчиках, то есть, извини, мальчике и девочке, точнее – о себе и мальчике», - тоже. Альбусу даже временами казалось, что это он – озабоченный семнадцатилетний школьник, а не Макгонагалл. Хотя он в этом возрасте не мечтал об учителях и вообще предпочитал приобретать практический опыт…

\- Профессор Дамблдор, можно? – Альбус, как раз перешедший к воспоминаниям, как он всю ночь и несколько раз провожал своё семнадцатилетие, вздрогнул и обернулся. И с трудом смог сохранить неизменное спокойное выражение лица. Нет, это, конечно, была Минерва, её голос он узнал сразу. Также как и каре с детской синей заколкой на правой стороне, белую рубашку, гриффиндорский галстук… Но не брюки. В брюках он Минерву никогда не видел, иначе бы уже давно заметил, что у неё такая симпатичная мальчишеская фигура…

\- Присаживайтесь, мисс Макгонагалл, - он кивнул на стул и начал разливать чай, пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей о фигуре Макгонагалл. – Как идёт подготовка к Ж.А.Б.А.?

Минерва пожала плечами:

\- Вполне сносно, - вдруг Минерва нахмурилась. – Хотя попытки вразумить некоторых моих однокурсников ни к чему не привели, и будет очень обидно, если Гриффиндор в этом году опять уступит первое место Рейвенкло по результатам выпускных экзаменов.

Дамблдор улыбнулся, отметив, что Макгонагалл становится ужасно милой, когда чем-то недовольна.

\- Гордость Рейвенкло – это ум его учащихся, - Альбус, глядя на то, как Минерва не спеша помешивает чай, вдруг понял, что у неё очень красивые пальцы: тонкие, длинные, с по-кошачьи острыми ногтями… - Так что не стоит огорчаться из-за проигрыша на их излюбленном поприще. У студентов Гриффиндора, несомненно, есть другие достоинства.

\- Храбрость? – от горячего чая щёки Макгонагалл слегка покраснели, совершенно не считаясь с тем, что румянец отнюдь не придаёт серьёзности выражению лица.

\- Например, - кивнул Дамблдор, добавляя ещё один кубик сахара в чай.

\- Тогда я могу попросить вас обучать меня боевой трансфигурации? – Альбус удивлённо посмотрел на неё, тогда Минерва продолжила. – В Европе идёт война, и я думаю, подобные умения были бы полезны.

Дамблдор, глядя в её блестящие тёмно-зелёные глаза, вспомнил, что уже видел нечто похожее, когда солнечные лучи падали на малахитовую шкатулку матери. Красивый цвет. Странно, что он раньше не замечал, какие у Минервы необычные, по-своему привлекательные глаза.

\- Давайте поговорим об этом, когда будем составлять расписание занятий. Сейчас для вас важнее сосредоточиться на Ж.А.Б.А., - проговорил мягко Альбус, стараясь задвинуть мысли о войне и о том, кто её начал, как можно дальше. И, надо сказать, в последнее время присутствие Минервы этому очень способствовало.

Макгонагалл кивнула и, машинально теребя галстук, стала пристально разглядывать чашку.

\- Минерва, если вас что-то беспокоит, можете мне об этом рассказать, – Дамблдор решил, что сейчас самое время приступить к обсуждению главного вопроса, – и мы подумаем над решением проблемы вместе.

Макгонагалл кивнула ещё раз и, поколебавшись немного, произнесла:

\- Профессор Дамблдор, несколько месяцев назад я при подготовке к экзаменам нашла в библиотеке довольно интересную книгу о магии, которая позволяет читать чужие мысли, - Альбус напрягся, а Минерва, сделав глоток, продолжила. – Она называется легилименция. И я пришла к выводу, что это умение очень полезно в бою, потому что, зная мысли врага, можно всегда быть на шаг впереди его… Я подумала, может, вы владеете этим видом магии и смогли бы меня обучать одновременно с трансфигурацией?

Сказать, что Дамблдор удивился – не сказать ничего. С одной стороны, он очень не хотел врать своей лучшей ученице, с другой – сказать правду было решительно невозможно.

\- Минерва, я…

\- Профессор Дамблдор, - Макгонагалл вдруг покраснела, слегка улыбнулась, и Альбус мог поклясться, что её глаза при этом лукаво блеснули, - из книги я поняла, что эта разновидность магии не имеет отношения к Тёмным Искусствам, поэтому решила, что могу сама начать тренироваться, и с некоторых пор заметила, что у меня стало получаться…

Глядя на улыбающуюся Минерву, Альбус вдруг с ужасающей ясностью осознал, что не закрывал своё сознание ни на уроках, ни сейчас …

 

***

Альбус Дамблдор вздрогнул и проснулся. Пощипав себя за всё, что можно, он убедился, что это был всего лишь сон и с облегчением вздохнул, припомнив, что там Элфиас говорил о долгом воздержании.

«А этот магл, Фрейд, был бы в восторге от моего сна. Как раз его профиль, - мысленно усмехнулся Альбус, нашаривая на тумбочке очки. – Жаль, что он уже умер, и я не могу с ним поделиться».

Увидев, как Фоукс медленно подкрадывается к будильнику, Альбус вскочил с кровати и выхватил игрушечного медведя прямо у него из-под носа. Феникс обиженно посмотрел на Дамблдора, но тут же забыл об украденной добыче, заметив скромно лежащий неподалёку номер «Ежедневного пророка». Гриндевальд, при виде медленно приближающегося к нему Фоукса, попытался сбежать с колдографии, но только больно ударился о край рамки и теперь недовольно потирал ушибленный лоб. А Альбус Дамблдор, заключив, что эти двое и без него неплохо проводят время, отправился на урок, попутно обдумывая планы на выходные.

Зайдя в класс и увидев слегка покрасневшую Макгонагалл, Альбус внутренне содрогнулся и решил, что он больше никогда не будет применять легилименцию к людям. Ну, может, только в крайних случаях.


End file.
